Can we keep it?
by SinaSilence
Summary: "How are you able to touch my neck when you're...down there?" With that, Blaine finally looked up and started to laugh immediately. He just couldn't stop, he was giggling uncontrollably at the sight in front of him. Fluff, and there's an animal involved!


_**Kurt / Blaine, PG-13, "Can we keep it?" **_

Sometimes, they both just need some time off. Needed a place to escape from everyone else, together. This time, Blaine had a wonderful idea and shared it with Kurt immediately. "Want to go to the forest with me?" Of course Kurt said said 'yes'. Nothing was more beautiful for him than to spend time with his boyfriend, preferably alone, without anyone interrupting them for dinner.

They walked to the nearest woods, with a picnic rug and basket in hand. The best thing about it was the fact that they were completely alone, hidden from the eyes of bullies and people who knew them. It wasn't dangerous for them, but still exciting because they were out-doors. And on their own, or so they thought.

Positioned on their rug, they lay on the ground and enjoyed the silence, except for their breathing and sighing. Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him and kissed him slowly, sucking a bit on his bottom lip and drawing it between his teeth. He nibbled on it when Blaine let out a soft moan, encouraging Kurt to suck harder. Blaine had his arms under Kurt's neck, holding up his boyfriend's head and pulling his face closer to his, deepening the kisses. "Kurt- Kurt, we've got to slow down!" He was panting already, breathing hard against Kurt's mouth and looking at him with barely open, dark eyes. "What, are you close already?" Kurt grinned at him, biting his own lip teasingly. "We've been making out for barely a minute."

Blaine sat up, pressing his ass against Kurt's clothed cock and raising his eyebrows. "You don't seem any less excited than I am, baby." He moved a bit, teasingly rotating his hips and pressing his knees beside Kurt's hips to gain balance. Kurt moaned softly and grabbed Blaine's hands, slid them down his own chest and stomach, to his belt-buckle. The smirk didn't disappear from his face and Blaine blushed, excited by how comfortable his boyfriend has gotten with the whole sex-thing. Barely half a year ago, he had been opposed to the _idea _of being touched by someone other than himself. _Blaine_ had changed Kurt's mind. And that was unbelievably awesome.

He budged downward Kurt's body and came to rest with his head hovering above Kurt's crotch, his hands moving in slow strokes over the denim of Kurt's shirt. Blaine took in a deep breath and listened to the soft breeze of wind around them, the moving leafs and grass. Kurt pushed a hand into Blaine's loose curls and tugged, only lightly. Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's stomach, breathing in his scent and resting on the warm skin. He loved that, always had. Kurt was muscled and strong, but his skin had always been the softest thing he's ever felt. It was overwhelming, really, to be so close and comfortable, after all the struggles and fights they've been through. Kurt sighed quietly, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth against his hipbones, his pink and wet tongue licking him where he was the most sensitive.

Blaine moved his hands down again, this time kneading Kurt's thighs and stroking over them, lingering right under the swell of Kurt's ass. They felt fantastic beneath his hands, so warm and strong. Kurt wanted to let out a small moan when suddenly, he felt something tickling his neck.

"B-Blaine?" - "Huh?" Blaine didn't look up immediately because he was distracted by his boyfriend's legs, but alarmed at the nervous pitch of Kurt's voice anyway. "What's wrong, baby?"

"How are you able to touch my neck when you're...down there?" With that, Blaine finally looked up and started to laugh immediately. He sat up, eyes set on the space beside Kurt's neck. He just couldn't _stop, _he was giggling uncontrollably at the sight in front of him. Kurt still looked terrified, scared of seeing what had touched him. Knowing Blaine, it probably was some kind of insect or worse, a _wood fairy_.

Blaine stood up, then, and pointed his hands at Kurt. "Come on, baby, just turn your head a bit. I promise it's not...not as bad as you might think it is." He was aware of how vague that statement was but he didn't care, the look on his boyfriend's face was _priceless_.

So Kurt finally looked to his left and faced a fuzzy creature. An orange, soft-looking little furball. _Oh god. _He rolled to his side frantically and screamed, covering his face. It got harder and harder for Blaine to breathe because of how hard he was laughing, jesus. His boyfriend's reactions were _hilarious_. Kurt eventually calmed down and took a deep breath, facing the creature again. **No**.

"Are you _serious_ right now?" - "Oh god, Kurt, your _face_! I can't-" It was a squirrel. A small, fuzzy squirrel with tiny hands and a bushy tail, looking at him with it's dark eyes. "Blaine, you fucking idiot! You couldn't have told me earlier, could you? Do you know how much I suffered the last few minutes?" Kurt's face really did look angry but his eyes were sparkling with amusement, because how could he not be delighted? With his boyfriend practically hyperventilating above him and that tiny animal still looking at him like he was everything good in this world?

"Aw, Kurt, look! Seems like it's pretty attached to you, doesn't it?" Blaine's face was red from the lack of oxygen and his eyes were still watering, although he had stopped laughing. The grin didn't disappear from his face, though. Kurt looked back at the squirrel and blushed when it cocked it's head, not afraid of him. Unbelievable. It moved closer to him and stood up on it's hind paws, then resting it's tiny hands on Kurt's right one where he had propped up on it.

"Kurt, oh my god, can we keep it? _Please_?" Blaine sank back down to him and sat up on his lap, holding his hands out to the small animal with hopeful eyes. As if it felt Blaine's excitement, it quickly jumped onto them and looked at him curiously. Shit. Kurt just didn't have_ any_ self-control when it came to Blaine and animals. Or Blaine in general.

"You're not naming it, though."

~Fin


End file.
